Fairy Tail Demon
by KaitoPhantom1412
Summary: It all started as a simple mission to get rid of a demon. Now that same demon has joined Fairy Tail as one of it's wizards! Join Takuma Rune, the newest Fairy Tail wizard as he discovers what it really means to be human and to have friends! Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Demon**

_Me: So this is my second fan fiction! I'm still kinda new to this whole writing thing so try to go easy on me! Also, I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters except my OC (who remains nameless at this time!)_

**Chapter 1**

"Let's go back! It's dark and wet and scary in here!" Lucy complained as she followed Natsu and Happy deeper into the cave. They were there to kill a demon that had taken residence in the cave, making it impossible for the local miners to mine for gems. Apparently, anybody who went too close to the demon ran out of the cave screaming.

"Come on, Lucy! Don't be such a girl!" Natsu replied, laughing.

"Excuse me but I am a girl!" Lucy couldn't understand why she had to tag along for this mission, especially since she had already paid her month's rent.

They continued walking for a while. Lucy swore that the air grew still and dense. She felt like her skin was crawling. They rounded the corner and Lucy swore that she saw something move in the corner of her eye. "Eeeeek! Natsu there's something there!"

Natsu immediately sent some flames to the rock that she was pointing at. A dark figure moved quickly from behind the rock to another, making it seem like a shadow. Natsu kept throwing flames at it, laughing.

After a while, Happy took out a fish to eat as he watched Natsu trying to barbecue the shadow. "Is now really a good time to be eating fish!?" Lucy half-yelled.

"Aye! Every time is a good time for fish!" Happy replied. Right as he was about to take a bite, a voice rang out throughout the cave.

"Can I have some of this 'fish' stuff too?" The voice asked. Natsu stopped throwing flames and looked around.

Happy replied without giving the voice a second-thought. "Aye! There's plenty to share! Huh, Natsu?"

Natsu nodded, forgetting about the shadow. "Yeah! It's about lunch-time anyway!" Him and Happy sat down next to each other, waiting for the voice to join them.

Lucy blinked. "You had lunch before we got here! And weren't we supposed to be looking for a demon!? What if this voice belongs to him!?"

"Don't worry, Lucy! If it is the demon, then I'll fry him!" Natsu replied as he cooked the fish. Then he called out. "Mysterious voice guy, if you don't come out then I'm gonna eat your fish!"

"I'm right here…" the voice said from right behind Lucy, making here jump. She turned around and saw a small figure with a heavy black cloak. She could see a few black strands of hair peaking out from underneath the hood but that was all she could see of the figure's face. He seemed to be human but she couldn't be sure.

"W-Where did you come from!? I thought that the villagers were too afraid to come in here!"

The figure just sat down next to Natsu and picked up a grilled fish with small pale hands. He ate it hungrily, not even taking time to savor the flavor.

Natsu broke the silence with a huge grin. "So we're looking for a demon that lives in the cave. Know anything about it?"

The figure nodded slowly before answering with words. "I have a story about this demon that I think you should hear. About 50 years ago, there was a 14 year old boy whose father worked in this cave as a miner. The boy explored the caves while his father worked, despite the warnings that everybody gave him. One day, he came to an underground lake with the most beautiful crystal in the middle. Instead of telling the others about it, he went to take the crystal for himself. As soon as he touched it, a small piece broke off and something dark came out of the crystal like smoke. The crystal was in actuality, a seal for a powerful demon. By breaking the crystal, the demon was set free. The demon entered the boy's body, possessing him. His red hair turned black and his blue eyes turned red. He grew a long black pointed tail and his teeth grew sharp, like the fangs of a monster. With what was left of his mind, the boy picked up the small piece that had broken off and secured it to a piece of string, making a necklace. He put the necklace around his own neck, sealing the demon inside him. The boy's eyes cooled instantly into a dark purple. The boy was able to gain control of his mind but the demon is still there, fighting for his soul. The demon has even granted the boy power to use magic." The figure paused and looked at the three people before him. Lucy shuddered a little when his gaze reached her.

"That's so sad!" She cried. It was horrible what that demon had done to a poor innocent boy.

"So if we defeat the demon, then the demon will leave the boy alone! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu exclaimed as he stood up, ready for a fight. The figure gave a small laugh.

"It's not that simple. The demon inside the boy may not have complete control but if you try to fight it, the boy may end up losing control. Then there's no telling what that demon would do. Turn back now while you can."

Lucy looked at the small dark figure. "How do you know so much? I mean, you don't seem to be old but according to you, all that happened over 50 years ago! Why didn't the other villagers tell us this before?"

"Because they don't know anything about it. All they know is that a boy disappeared in the cave 50 years ago and has never returned. They won't be able to help you."

"So where is this demon anyway!? I'm ready to barbecue him!" Natsu replied.

"Sorry but I'm afraid that I must go. Thanks for the fish." The figure stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled after the figure as she ran up to him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "You can't tell us something like that and then leave without helping us!"

The figure pulled away from her. "I wish that I could help you but I can't. Just leave already. It'd be better for everyone!" The figure raised his voice. Before, he was so quiet that Lucy couldn't even tell if he was male or female. Now she could tell that he was definitely male. In fact, he sounded kind of young!

The figure turned away from her and was about to run off. Lucy grabbed the back of his cloak just in time. The figure struggled to get away. When he was unable to, he undid the cloak's fastening and ran, leaving the cloak in Lucy's hands. Lucy stared after him, unable to speak.

Happy broke the silence. "That's funny! He looked just like the boy from his story!"

_**Thanks for reading everyone! Please review so that I can make this story even better!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail Demon**

_Lucy: What the hell is going on!?_

_Me: Isn't it obvious? You're in a fan fiction!_

_Lucy: What!? Is it another one where I'll have to kiss Natsu!? B-Because Natsu is totally not my type!_

_Me: You don't seem so sure of yourself. *Lucy glares at me* Anyway, this isn't in the romance category so probably not but you never know!_

_Takuma: KaitoPhantom1412 doesn't own any of the rights to Fairy Tail._

_Lucy: Who are you!? I've never seen you before!_

_Me: Lucy…calm down. Why are you whining anyway? You don't see Natsu and Happy freaking out._

_Natsu: *Yelling and laughing* LET'S GO ON A DEMON HUNT!_

_Happy: Aye sir!_

_Lucy: That doesn't really make me feel any better…_

**Chapter 2**

The three wizards ran in the direction the boy had gone. It was so quiet that it was hard to believe that there was anybody else in the cave. They came to a huge cavernous room with a shallow lake. In the middle of the lake, a big beautiful crystal jutted out of the water. There seemed to be no other paths out other than the one that they had just came.

The boy's voice echoed throughout the cavern. "Please go away! I really don't want to fight you!"

Before Lucy could reply, Natsu was yelling back. "Come on out! I'll get rid of the demon by defeating it!"

"NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NOBODY CAN GET RID OF IT UNLESS I DIE!" The boy was yelling and Lucy swore she could hear a few tears in his voice. "I don't want to die. If I die, then the demon will move on to somebody else. You can't kill it 'cause it's immortal."

Lucy put her hands over her mouth to keep herself from crying. "No way." She shook her head, trying to clear it of the sad thoughts swirling inside. "Just come out and talk to us. We just want to help!"

The boy stepped out from behind the crystal, keeping an eye on Natsu. He slowly walked closer to the trio, obviously unsure if he should trust them. Natsu looked ready blow him up. "Fine. I'll talk to you," he said quietly.

Lucy noticed that the boy wasn't lying. Even though it had been over 50 years since the demon possessed him, he still looked 14 years old! His hair was black, his eyes a deep purple. When he spoke, she could see the small fangs in his mouth. His long tail moved back and forth and was pointed at the end, kind of like an arrow. His ears were slightly pointed as well. The boy looked a little scary but not too threatening either.

"Why stay in this cave? You don't have to be alone." She talked to the boy in a kind and gentle voice. It threw the boy off guard.

"I don't want to bother anybody. It was my fault that I ended up like this and nobody else's. Besides, my friends and family would have rejected me anyway. Best to be loved and forgotten than hated and remembered."

"You're wrong! You can be both loved and remembered!" Lucy looked up, surprised by what Natsu had said. A moment ago, Natsu was ready to fight the boy and now he was trying to cheer him up!?

"Maybe that was true a long time ago but I no longer have anybody else. I just want to be alone. I'll try not to scare the miners anymore. Now can you please go?" The boy turned away only to be grabbed by Natsu.

"Nope! I'm gonna show you that you can still have friends! You're coming to Fairy Tail!"

"What!? But I'm not even human anymore! I can't have friends!" The boy argued.

"But Happy's not human either and he has tons of friends! Right, Happy?"

The blue cat nodded enthusiastically. "Aye! It doesn't matter if you're human or not! Fairy Tail doesn't judge!"

Lucy watched the exchange between the three before joining in. "It'll be fine! The Fairy Tail guild may be crazy but they're really good people!"

The boy saw that there was no getting out of it. "Fine! I'll go and check it out but I'm not gonna join!"

Natsu smiled and led the way out of the cave, carrying the boy underneath his arm in case he tried to escape. As soon as they were out of the cave, the boy shielded his eyes from the sudden sunlight. His pale skin seemed to glow.

Lucy looked at the boy with a warm smile as they continued walking to the village to let them know that the demon was gone. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. The guy carrying you is Natsu Dragneel, and the blue cat is Happy. What's your name?"

The boy thought for a moment. "What was it again?" He mumbled. "I think it was Takuma…I can't remember the last name though…Shut up, Rune!"

Lucy laughed nervously, unsure of how to respond. _"Great! He's crazy!"_

The boy seemed to have finally come to a 'decision' on his name. "My name is Takuma Rune. Rune isn't my real last name but it's the name of the demon and since I can't remember my last name…I guess it'll have to do." He smiled nervously.

_"So he was talking to the demon!? He's crazier than I thought!"_ Lucy gave Takuma a small smile.

_**Me: Well that was fun to write!**_

_**Happy: Aye! To celebrate this chapter, I'm going to have some fish!**_

_**Me: You'd just have fish anyway!**_

_**Happy: *Laughs* Aye! Fish is good for any occasion, even no occasion at all!**_

_**Takuma: So you really like fish, huh?**_

_**Me: Don't even get him started. Trust me.**_

_**Takuma: Please make sure to write a review if you liked the story! If there is something that you want to see happen in the story, make sure to let KaitoPhantom1412 know in your reviews! *Starts mumbling* Shut up, Rune!...No, I'm not gonna let you talk to Lucy!**_

_**Lucy: Why does a demon even want to talk to me!?**_

_**Takuma: *Not mumbling anymore* You heard that!? *He blushes slightly***_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail Demon**

_Me: Chapter 3 already!? I swear, I'm on a roll! It's gotta be those plot bunnies!_

_Takuma: I'm not really sure what plot bunnies are but okay…*Starts mumbling to himself again* Rune, I'm sure that they're not edible…No, I'm not gonna ask if we can eat them anyway…Will you shut up already!?_

_Lucy: Why are you writing a fan fiction about a schizophrenic wizard? Not that Takuma is all that bad…*Gives Takuma a small apologetic smile* But it's kind of a weird thing to write about._

_Me: Why not!? I think it'll make the story more interesting!_

_Takuma: I'm not schizophrenic! I just have a demon that won't be quiet!_

_Lucy:…Okay then…well…KaitoPhantom1412 does not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters besides Takuma/Rune!_

_Takuma: *Murmuring to himself* Shut up, Rune! I'm not making plot bunny soup!_

**Chapter 3**

Lucy went ahead into the village to collect the reward while Takuma decided that it was best if he wasn't seen by any of the villagers. Natsu stayed with him, not really caring about the money anyway. Natsu and Happy were talking to each other as if Takuma wasn't there. Seeing this as an opportunity, he tried to slip away. Natsu grabbed him around the shoulders, grinning a big toothy grin.

"You can't leave yet! You have to meet everyone else first!"

Takuma sighed and pulled his hood over his face. _"Damn, it's bright out here! I really wish that I could be back in my cave!"_

Suddenly, a guy with dark blue hair stepped out from behind some trees and punched Natsu! "Flame Brain! Don't go running off without the rest of us!"

"I'll do what I want, Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled back. The two teens were practically butting heads together.

"Carla, we should do something to stop this! What if they cause a lot of damage?" A small girl said as she ran up to the group, accompanied by a tall woman with long red hair and a white cat very much like Happy.

The woman spoke next. "I've got it." She walked up to the two fighting guys and grabbed both of them by the back of their shirts. "What do you two think you're doing? We're here to take care of a demon, not level a forest."

"Don't worry about it, Erza! Me and Lucy already took care of it!" Natsu replied. Erza glared at Natsu for a moment before letting them both go.

A sophisticated voice piped in. "Are you sure? I sense something dark nearby." Everyone turned their attention to the white cat, who had spoken.

The small girl, who couldn't be more than 12 years old, answered. "Are you sure you're not imagining it, Carla? I mean, if Natsu and Lucy really killed the demon, then it can't possibly be that."

Takuma spoke up, his voice almost quiet. "It's probably just me. I'll just be going then." Takuma turned away and saw Lucy standing right behind him.

"No way! You're coming with us! There is no way you're going back to that cave to be alone!" She turned Takuma back around before continuing. "Everyone, this is Takuma Rune. He's coming with us to see Fairy Tail."

The guy that had punched Natsu stepped up to Takuma. The guy was now shirtless and only wearing his boxers. "My name is Gray Fullbuster. I'm an Ice Mage. It's nice to meet you."

"Um, it's very nice to meet you too." Takuma turned to look back at Lucy and whispered. "Is it normal for guys to go around half-naked now?" Lucy blushed deeply and shook her head furiously.

"N-No! That's just Gray! Anyway…" She gestured towards the tall woman, eager to change the subject. "That's Erza Scarlet! Be careful not to get on her bad side." Next came the small girl. "And that's Wendy Marvell. Both her and Natsu are Dragon Slayers." Wendy gave Takuma a small wave.

"I hope that we can be friends! If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask!" Wendy replied, smiling cheerfully.

"Wendy, you don't know anything about this boy. Make sure not to be too friendly. I don't know why but something's not right about him," the white cat criticized. Takuma laughed nervously, making the she-cat aware that he could hear her.

"Don't worry about Carla," Lucy said. "She tends to be like that. I'm sure she'll warm up to you eventually."

Takuma nodded silently. _"Fairy Tail wizards sure are weird."_ He thought to himself.

_**"Why don't we ditch these losers!? Oh yeah…they captured you. Wait! I know! Why not let me talk to them!? I'm sure that I could get them to let us go!"**_ A dark voice echoed inside Takuma's head.

"Shut up, Rune! I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" He mumbled back. He looked up to see everyone looking at him with various expressions. Gray and Erza looked at him like he was crazy. Wendy looked concerned. Carla looked even more uneasy. Lucy looked nervous. And Natsu and Happy looked like nothing had happened. "Well, now that I've met you all, I'm going now…bye!" He gave a small smile before trying to run off again.

"Nope! You still have to meet the rest of the guild!" Natsu smiled widely, grabbing Takuma and putting him under his arm again.

"How many of you are there!?" Takuma couldn't help but ask. It looked like he'd never get back to his life of solitude at this rate!

Natsu thought for a moment. "Too many to count but there's a lot! Come on," he exclaimed as he turned to lead the group. "Time to get back home!" Everyone followed closely behind.

Takuma sighed. _**"I told you that you should have let me handle it!"**_ Rune teased.

"Shut up, Rune! Nobody asked you anyway!" Takuma murmured back. He was sure that he probably seemed like the biggest weirdo out of all of them.

_**Me: Well, it's not the best chapter that I have ever written and I might edit it later but…it was actually kinda fun!**_

_**Takuma: *looking slightly depressed* Now everybody thinks that I'm insane or something…**_

_**Me: Yeah…but in a way, you kinda are.**_

_**Takuma: Why did you include Rune? Those conversations are private!**_

_**Me: Because it made it more interesting. Why else would a person include something in a story?**_

_**Takuma: B-But…I…*at a loss for a comeback* Shut up!**_

_**Me: That seems to be your catchphrase…I like it!**_

_**Takuma: I don't have a catchphrase! *silent for a moment before murmuring* Shut up, Rune! I'm not stubborn!**_

_**Me: *laughing* There's that catchphrase again!**_

_***Takuma opens his mouth to say something but closes it a moment later***_

_**Me: Please make sure to review! It really boosts my confidence when you review and gives me the motivation to keep writing! If you have any ideas for the story, please let me know right away! Honestly, I'm actually behind in Fairy Tail (just got to the S-Class Wizard Exams) so I'm doing the best that I can with what I've seen so far! If you notice anything that doesn't make sense with the characters or that I got something wrong, please let me know right away! Thanks so much for reading! You guys are great!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail Demon**

_Me: I decided to include a chapter about something that happened along the way back to Magnolia._

_Takuma: You're doing this to torment me, aren't you?_

_Me: Pretty much!_

_Takuma: *mumbling* No, I won't punch KaitoPhantom1412…Yes, I know that I want to but you don't have to remind me!…Shut up, Rune! You're giving me a headache!_

_Lucy: You should really see a doctor_

_Takuma: I already told you! I'm not schizophrenic! *Pauses for a moment. His face turns bright red* No, Rune! I don't have a crush on Lucy!…Why can't you be quiet for just 5 minutes!?_

_*Lucy is blushing*_

_Lucy: Um…KaitoPhantom1412 doesn't own Fairy Tail…only Takuma and Rune!_

**Chapter 4**

Natsu was lying down on his side, looking extremely sick. Lucy had already explained about Natsu's intense motion sickness but Takuma couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the guy. He sighed. Rune had been quiet for a while now and the train ride seemed peaceful. Takuma could feel himself drifting off to sleep.

Suddenly, the train screeched to a stop, sending Takuma falling onto a groaning Natsu. "What's going on!?"

A few men came into the car, obviously rogue wizards. One of them spoke. "This is a robbery! If you don't cooperate, then we'll blow the entire train up! Now," the man produced a big leather bag from inside his jacket. "Put all your valuables in this bag! It doesn't matter if it's magical or not!" The man started coming down the aisle, getting closer and closer. Takuma looked at Natsu, hoping to see the wizard ready for a fight. He was disappointed to see that Natsu was still affected by the motion sickness. He really wished that the other wizards weren't in the dining car at the moment. The man finally reached their seat.

"I don't have anything. Sorry." Takuma said meekly. The man laughed.

"Do you think that I'm stupid!? I can see that pretty trinket around your neck! It looks like it'll fetch a nice price too!" The man grabbed the necklace around Takuma's neck, breaking it off before he even had a chance to react. As soon as the necklace had left his possession, Takuma felt like his head was splitting.

_"Please! Not now! I don't want to do this!"_ He thought as he closed his eyes tight, trying to keep the demon from taking over.

_**"No way! I never get to have any fun! If you want, I'll even get that stupid crystal back for you! Just let me take care of everything!"**_ Rune laughed maliciously. Takuma tried even harder to fight back and became vaguely aware that Lucy and the others had entered the car and were fighting the rogue wizards. Takuma tried to warn them but no words came out of his mouth. He could only watch as Rune took complete control of his body.

He laughed evilly as a dark aura surrounded him. One of the rogue wizards who was nearby saw this and decided to attack him. Takuma spoke with a voice that was evil and dark. **"Humans are such idiots! They're practically begging to be killed!"** He waved his hand with flourish and the rogue's shadow started attacking it's owner! The other rogues had already been defeated and Lucy and the rest watched as the rogue was fighting his own shadow! Soon the rogue fell, unconscious. His shadow returned back to normal and Takuma looked at his companions with crimson red eyes and a cruel smile.

Lucy gulped. She could feel that something wasn't right. She walked slowly towards Takuma, who watched her calmly with cold eyes. As soon as she was close enough, Takuma pulled her close and…kissed her! Lucy tried to push him away.

"What are you doing, Takuma!? Let me go!" Takuma smirked, clearly amused by Lucy's efforts.

**"See how much better it is when I'm in control? You should give in already and let me have complete control over the mind too!"** Lucy was shocked. What was going on!? She studied Takuma, trying to get a clue when she noticed that something was missing.

"Takuma, where's your necklace?" She gazed into those deep red eyes, keeping herself from shivering from how heartless they seemed.

**"Takuma isn't here right now, my dear Lucy."** The boy replied in a confident tone. **"I'm Rune, the demon possessing him. I'm completely different than that spineless wimp!"** Rune's face scrunched up in pain momentarily before murmuring. **"Shut up, Takuma! You know I'm right!"** Lucy took this chance to slap 'Rune'.

"I asked you where the necklace is!" She cried out. Rune's eyes seemed to flash blue.

"It's in the big bag. Please hurry!" Takuma struggled to say before his head started killing him again. Lucy looked around and saw that Wendy was already looking through a big bag lying on the ground. She ran to help the girl search.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Erza demanded as both she and Gray were ready to fight Takuma. Lucy didn't even look up from her frantic search.

By this time, Rune was back in control. **"You should really learn your place, Takuma. You are my vessel…nothing more. This is no longer your body. You're lucky that I let you stay around this long!"** He started laughing. He didn't notice that Natsu had finally recovered from his motion sickness.

"What are you doing, Takuma!? We're your friends!" He replied angrily.

**"How stupid can you be!? Takuma is gone! I'm Rune and I don't have any need for pathetic human friends!"** Rune was about to attack Natsu but was blasted with a combination of ice and fire. **"I thought you two didn't like each other! What was that combo all about!?"** He growled at Gray and Natsu.

"Found it!" Lucy called out and hurried towards Rune, who was backing away from her, his eyes growing wide. He knew what was about to happen.

**"No! This is my body now! Why would you choose Takuma over me!? Takuma is weak! Takuma is pathetic! Takuma has absolutely nothing to offer you!"** Rune kept ranting as Lucy slipped the necklace over his head. As soon as the crystal rested comfortably on his chest, Rune/Takuma fainted.

"Takuma is Takuma. Only he can do that." Lucy said quietly. She turned around to come face-to-face with Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Carla. "I guess I should explain what happened in the cave."

Happy laughed. "Lucy got kissed by a demon!" Lucy immediately wiped her mouth, slightly disgusted. Then she glared at Happy.

"Shut it, Cat!" She growled at him before launching into a detailed explanation of everything that happened. The train started up again and Natsu went back to lying down and groaning.

_**Me: Well, that was…intense. Even I'm surprised…and I wrote it!**_

_**Takuma: *sulking in the corner with his head in his hands* I can't believe that I kissed Lucy! Why did I do that!? *groans, embarrassed***_

_**Lucy: It's okay…It was Rune, not you. Besides, it could've been worse! I could've been kissing Natsu! *Talks a little quieter* Not that it'd be horrible…*suddenly raising her voice* What am I saying!? I don't want to kiss Natsu! That would be disgusting! I'd rather kiss Takuma or his split personality any day!**_

_**Takuma: I'm not a schizo! *begins mumbling* Shut up, Rune! This is all your fault!…I didn't mean to lose the crystal!…You're not my mother! Quit nagging me!…It sounds like nagging to me!…I said "Shut up!"**_

_**Me: *laughing* Takuma talking to Rune is entertaining enough on it's own!**_

_**Takuma: *Glares at me* You shut up too! It's also your fault for coming up with all these ideas!**_

_**Me: Thank you! I try my best! I'm not planning on actually making Takuma and Lucy end up together or anything like that…but Rune might actually kind of like Lucy. Anyway, everyone please review! Let me know what you think and what you want for future chapters! Also, who do you like more…Takuma or Rune? Be honest! There is no wrong answer! Thanks again for reading this!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail Demon**

_Me: So this is how many times Takuma has said, "Shut up, Rune!" In the actual story, he said it 3 times so far! In the little pieces before and after each chapter, he has said it 5 times! That makes a total of 8 times in the past 3 chapters!_

_Takuma: Why are you even counting it!? I bet you made all of that up! *Grows silent for a moment before mumbling* Shut up, Rune! I bet you can't even count either!_

_Me: Nine times!_

_*Takuma glares daggers at me*_

_Lucy: You do say it a lot…_

_Takuma: You would too if a demon possessing you for 50 years talked non-stop! *starts mumbling* Rune, be quiet!…Yes! You really do never stop talking! You even talk in your sleep!…Shut up, Rune!_

_Me: Ten times! We have reached the double digits!_

_Happy: I got the fish to celebrate!_

**Chapter 5**

Takuma fluttered his eyes open and found himself in a bed. For a moment there, he felt like he was dreaming. _"Where am I? What happened?"_ Takuma stared at the ceiling as everything that happened on the train flooded into his mind. He groaned.

_**"Your friends are no fun, Takuma! They don't play by the rules! Don't they realize that I own you?"**_ Rune's voice asked, making Takuma's head throb.

"Shut up, Rune! This isn't a game and you don't own me! And I don't have any friends! I just met those people a day ago!" Before Rune could comment, Takuma heard a door open and sat up. The person who had entered the room was a beautiful girl with long white hair. She wore a friendly smile on her face.

"My name is Mirajane! You were really out cold so we decided to let you rest in here! Where would you like your stamp?" Takuma blinked, unable to make any sense of what the girl had just said.

"Where am I? What do you mean by stamp?"

Mirajane laughed light-heartedly. "You're in the Fairy Tail Guild Headquarters! The stamp that I'm referring to is the Fairy Tail stamp that all Fairy Tail wizards have on their body as identification!"

Before Takuma could tell her that he had no intention of joining the guild, Rune started annoying him again. _**"Make her put it on your forehead so that people could see how much of a loser you are! Or maybe your chin so that it looks like some weird beard!"**_

"Shut up, Rune! If I were to get one of these stamp things, it'd be on my left shoulder, not my chin!" The next thing Takuma knew, Mirajane had put the magical stamp in that exact spot! "But I never wanted to join!" He protested.

"That's too bad," Mirajane answered. "Everyone was so excited about getting a new member to the guild!" Mirajane continued. "I almost forgot to tell everyone that you're awake! If you're ready, please follow me!" Mirajane led Takuma out the door and down some stairs to a big room filled with tables and people. All the people were watching him, their expressions unreadable.

_**"Great! It's the Loser Inquisition! It almost suits you, Takuma!"**_ Rune teased, making Takuma even more self-aware than before.

"Shut up, Rune! You do realize that by me joining, you joined too." That ought to shut the demon up for a while!

Mirajane laughed. "That demon of yours sure is interesting! It's kind of funny the way you talk back to it!" Takuma stared at her for a moment, unsure of how Mirajane knew about Rune. "Lucy already informed everybody about your 'condition' so you don't have to worry about everybody looking at you like you're crazy! You can talk to him all you want!" She gave Takuma a warming smile. "Try talking to some of them! They won't bite!" Then Mirajane walked behind a big counter and started preparing drinks for the people already sitting there.

A young boy came up to him. "Do you really have another person inside of you?" The boy asked. Takuma sighed.

"Rune's not a person, he's a demon. But yes, I guess you could say that I do." The boy's eyes got really big at that news and he ran off.

_**"I'm not 'inside' of you! I'm a part of you! Get your facts straight!"**_

"I will as soon as you shut up!"

"Talking to yourself again?" Erza asked from behind him. She was sitting at the counter, eating a piece of cake.

"Um…" Takuma started. He wasn't quite sure how to answer that honestly. He didn't want to have Rune yelling at him at the moment. "Not exactly," he eventually replied nervously.

"Relax and take a seat. I'll even treat you to some cake." Takuma obeyed, not really wanting to talk to new people quite yet. "So let me get something straight. On the train, you had absolutely no control over your own actions, correct?" Takuma nodded once. "So everything you did was done by this 'demon' inside you and all because you lost your crystal necklace?" Takuma nodded again. "Let me make something very clear to you then. If I find out that you are lying to me, I will not hesitate to destroy you. Do you understand?" Takuma gulped and nodded. "Good. I'm sure that you and I are going to be great friends." A piece of cake was set in front of Takuma.

"I'm suddenly not very hungry," he replied and left. Erza shrugged and took the cake for herself.

_**"I'd hate to be on her bad list! Lucky for me, it looks like she's only watching out for you!"**_

Takuma growled. He didn't even bother mumbling his next words as he replied. "For the last time!…Shut up, Rune!"

_**Me: I have a feeling that wasn't really the last time! *Winks knowingly at Takuma***_

_**Takuma: You're the one who made me up so you would know!**_

_**Lucy: I wasn't even in this chapter!**_

_**Takuma: *mumbling* Stop it, Rune!…I'm not going to kiss her!…Unlike you, I don't take advantage of girls! *Grabs head in pain* Ow! What was that for!?**_

_**Erza: This is actually pretty entertaining. At this rate, I won't even have to beat him up 'cause he'll do it for me!**_

_**Me: Wow, Erza…That's just cold.**_

_***Erza shrugs***_

_**Me: Anyway, don't forget to write a review if you liked the story so far! My writing can only get better if you review! Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail Demon**

_Me: Time for another chapter! I can't believe that this is only the sixth chapter! Also, I don't own the rights to Fairy Tail!  
_

_Takuma: Where the hell are you getting all these ideas from!?_

_Me: A mixture of plot bunnies, sugar, and insanity. Be grateful that I have these ideas or else you wouldn't even exist!_

_*Takuma is silent for a moment*_

_Me: So how are you liking being a part Fairy Tail so far?_

_Takuma: I don't really know yet. I never wanted to join in the first place! I would have been perfectly happy in my cave! *Pauses* No, Rune! I don't think that they're losers!…Quit calling me the "King of Losers!"…Shut up, Rune!_

**Chapter 6**

Takuma sighed. He didn't know how but now he was stuck being a Fairy Tail wizard. So far, it seemed as if everybody was avoiding him. _"What should I do? How am I supposed to talk to random people!?"_

_**"You could always let me do the talking! At least then, your lameness won't rub off on anyone!"**_

"Shut up, Rune!" Takuma retorted rather loudly, making those nearby jump and stare. Takuma laughed it off nervously before laying his head down on the table. _"What's a Fairy Tail wizard supposed to do anyway!?"_

"Hey! Takuma!" The demon boy looked up at the mention of his name and saw Lucy calling him. She was standing with Natsu and Happy next to a big board with a bunch of papers posted on it. Takuma reluctantly joined them.

"What do you want?" Takuma didn't mean to sound rude but it just came out that way. The trio didn't seem to notice anyway.

"What do you mean!? You're going on a mission with us!" Natsu replied with a slap to the back. Takuma stumbled a little but quickly regained his balance.

"Aye! And you're going to help me carry all the fish for the trip!" Happy added.

_"Is fish all that Happy thinks about!?"_ Takuma thought. Lucy gave him a friendly smile.

"I'm just going because Mirajane asked me to. Plus," she gestured to Natsu and Happy. "Those two would just cause more damage on their own."

Takuma shook his head. "You don't have to waste your time by taking me," he replied simply.

Natsu got angry at this. "It's not a waste of time! Friends help friends out!" Takuma could hear Rune scoffing at Natsu's words.

"I don't even know you that well. How can you already say that we're friends?" Takuma inquired.

Natsu smiled cheerfully. "Because you're a part of Fairy Tail and everyone in Fairy Tail is a friend of mine!"

_"I didn't really have a choice about joining,"_ Takuma thought grudgingly to himself. He scoffed. "Whatever."

_**"They're probably just messing with you, Takuma! Losers like you are easy prey after all! If you let me have more control, you wouldn't be so easily fooled! You wouldn't even have to be here! You could be ruling the world, if you desired!"**_ Rune cut into Takuma's thoughts.

"Shut up, Rune! I don't need to hear your plans for world domination! They wouldn't work anyway!" Takuma mumbled. Lucy looked slightly concerned.

_"This guy is so weird! He's always arguing with that demon out loud!"_ Lucy thought. Takuma gave her a small reassuring smile.

"He's always like this so just ignore it."

_**"How would you know!? You've been stuck inside a cave! You're nothing but a useless cave recluse! You know nothing about the world, let alone how to conquer it!"**_ Rune countered. _**"And don't tell people to just ignore me! I'm way more important than you and should be respected, even worshipped!"**_

Takuma went back to mumbling. "I'm not a cave recluse! And anybody who worshipped you would be an idiot! You haven't done anything worth respecting! You can't even be quiet!" Takuma stopped to catch his breath. He was tired of constantly arguing with the demon.

_**"So you're saying that if I can be quiet, then you'll let me take control?"**_

"What!? No way! I might actually listen to what you were saying every once in a while but there is no way that I'm ever gonna let you control me!"

Lucy turned to Happy, who was busy eating a fish. "I almost wish that I could hear what that demon was saying too. I feel so lost. I'm not even sure when they'll be done!"

"Aye! It's kinda funny watching Takuma having a one-sided argument!" The flying blue cat said between bites. "I guess we can only watch and wait until he's finished!"

_**"Why not!? You're much stronger with me in control! Why do you keep insisting on resisting me? Even you've got to be tired by now!"**_

Takuma sighed. "You don't care about my personal well-being at all so quit pretending that you do! I don't have time to keep arguing with you! If you don't shut the hell up, then I'll start ignoring you every time you talk!"

_**"Tell you what. To prove that I actually do care about your well-being, even though it is only a little bit, I'll stop trying to get control for today. But that doesn't mean that I'll be quiet! Someone has got to keep losers like you under control!"**_

"Shut up, Rune! I get it already!" Takuma turned back to Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. "Sorry about making you wait," he apologized nervously.

Natsu pumped his fist in the air. "Let's get started! I know the perfect mission!" He grabbed a poster from the board and handed it to Lucy. Takuma thought that Natsu seemed a little to energetic. Happy wasn't much different.

Lucy looked at the poster before handing it over to Takuma to look at. Apparently, a group of thieves were preying on travelers on a road in between some two towns. "I guess this one is okay but what are we supposed to do about it?" Takuma asked. Natsu laughed.

"Fight them, of course! After they're defeated, we collect the reward!"

"After we pay for all the damage that Natsu caused," Lucy mumbled so that only Takuma could hear.

"What do we do with that sort of money? I don't really have any need to spend money on anything.

"Are you kidding!?" Lucy replied, shocked. "You could buy a house and some new clothes. I would also buy some books too, but that's just me."

Happy chose this moment to join back into the conversation. "Your clothes are a little out of date. Also, you can't stay living at the Fairy Tail building forever. You have to find your own place to live."

Takuma blinked at Lucy and Happy. He had never really thought about where he was going to live and he thought that the clothes he had were just fine.

_"They are really old though,"_ Takuma thought as he looked at his clothes. _"I suppose they are a little old-fashioned."_

Happy continued, looking at Lucy with a mischievous grin on his face. "He could always live with Lucy though. After all, you two did kiss already!"

Lucy's face turned a bright red. "I-It wasn't like that! He kissed me on his own! I didn't ask for it or anything!" She glanced at Takuma, whose bangs were covering his eyes, making his face unreadable. "Takuma?"

Takuma continued to look down at the ground, unsure of how to answer. "I'm gonna kill you, Rune!" He grumbled so that Lucy couldn't hear.

_**"So you remember that I was here?"**_ Rune replied teasingly. _**"And I was trying so hard to be quiet for you! Did you miss me or something?"**_

Takuma had to fight to keep from yelling. "Why would I ever miss you, you stupid demon!" He was answered promptly with a sharp pain in his head. "Ouch! Would you quit doing that!?"

Natsu interrupted with a loud laugh. "You're really funny, Takuma! But we need to leave right now! After all, we don't want Gray and Erza joining us!"

"And why wouldn't you want me to join you?" Erza said from right behind Natsu, making the Dragon Slayer jump.

"Um...well..." Natsu tried to find a good reason that would not end with him being killed by the tall woman. "I meant that I would love to have you join us! Right Happy!?"

"Aye sir!"

Erza looked at Natsu coldly before turning to the mission board. "As much as I appreciate your offer, I'm going on a solo mission today so I must decline." Takuma swore that he could see Natsu breathing a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, let's go before it get's dark! Come on, Happy!" Natsu charged out the doors before any of them could react.

Lucy looked at Takuma. "We better catch up with him before he causes trouble." She and Happy went off after Natsu.

Just as Takuma was about to follow after her, he felt some one tap his shoulder. He looked back to see that it was Erza.

"Remember, don't you do anything to harm my friends if you value your life. Got it?"

Takuma gulped and nodded before running after the trio that were waiting for him outside.

"This is gonna be great!" Natsu yelled. "I'm all fired up now!"

_**Me: So this chapter is really more of a set-up for the next one! I rewrote this chapter since I figured that a mission would be way more interesting than a tour! If you have any ideas for the story, please let me know! It doesn't matter what your ideas are, I love hearing from you! Also, you can now ask questions to Takuma/Rune! They would both answer your questions! Personally, I think that it would be great to have my questions answered by a demon (without having to make a contract with it first!)  
**_

_**Takuma: Why are you letting them do something like that!? What could they possible want to know!?**_

_**Me: If I knew, then I wouldn't be asking them to ask you questions, would I?**_

_**Takuma: *Pauses before mumbling* Shut up, Rune! Nobody in their right mind will want to ask you questions!…You just want the attention!...No, I don't think the readers will want to become your servants.  
**_

_**Me: That reminds me, what do you all think of Takuma's catchphrase? Do you think it suits him?**_

_**Lucy: I think so!**_

_**Takuma: It's not my catchphrase! What do you think I am!? A cheesy superhero!?**_

_**Me: Maybe more like an anti-hero…Thanks for reading everybody! I promise that the next chapter will be a lot better than this one! I haven't been getting many reviews lately so please make sure to leave one if you like this story!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail Demon**

_Me: Well I actually got some reviews! (Though they were from my parents…)_

_Takuma: So the Luke person was your dad!?_

_Me: Yep…only my dad could tell such lame jokes…_

_Takuma: *eyes grow wide* Those were jokes!? I didn't get them…has what is considered "funny" changed in the last 50 years?_

_Lucy: No. They were just lame!_

_Takuma: *mumbling* Rune, I don't think executing someone for telling lame jokes is okay…Committing the perfect crime is not the issue here!…Shut up, Rune!_

_Me: *turning to Lucy and whispering* I'm actually with Rune on this one…_

_Lucy: What!?_

_*Takuma stops talking to himself and looks at us*_

_Me: I said that I don't own any rights to Fairy Tail! *laughs nervously before grinning mischievously* I only own the schizophrenic wizard!_

_Takuma: I already told you! I'm not a schizo!_

**Chapter 7**

Of course, they had to meet Gray on the way out of town. Gray insisted on joining them and that they hurry, though Takuma couldn't understand why.

"Why are you in such a rush?" He asked the ice wizard. Gray looked at the small demon boy with a serious look on his face. He only said one word in reply.

"Juvia."

Takuma blinked in confusion but never got more than that. The group continued down the road in silence. Even Rune wasn't saying anything. Takuma smiled. _"This is nice. Who knew that the quiet could be so peaceful?"_

_Time Skip_

Takuma yawned. The sun had already set and they still hadn't set up camp. _"How much energy do these Fairy Tail wizards have!?"_

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy's voice cut into Takuma's thoughts. "I think that we should set up camp."

"Why!? If we keep going, we'll be there by morning!"

"I don't know about you but some people actually sleep at night! Besides, my feet hurt from walking all day!" Lucy complained. _"Plus, I don't think Takuma could last much longer!"_ She looked at the small demon boy, who could hardly keep his eyes open.

Gray noticed how tired Takuma was as well. "It's not like those thieves are going anywhere. Besides, they only attack at night so we would still have to wait a whole day."

"Fine! I'm pretty hungry anyway!" Natsu replied with a grin. They group moved off of the road and onto a grassy clearing on the side. As soon as they stopped walking, Takuma practically collapsed onto the ground, already asleep. "What's up with him?" Natsu asked.

_"Sometimes, you could be a real idiot Natsu!"_ Lucy thought as she went to cover Takuma with a blanket.

**"Thanks Lucy,"** Takuma mumbled in his sleep.

_"He even talks in his sleep!? This guy has some serious issues!"_ Lucy thought.

Happy laughed. "He even dreams about you, Lucy!"

Lucy blushed deeply. _"Why do I only get the weird guys!?"_

Happy moved closer to Takuma and poked him. "He must be really exhausted!"

**"Quit poking me, mortal."** Takuma replied sleepily. Happy jumped back.

"What the hell, Takuma!?" Natsu yelled. "If you're awake, you shouldn't be lying around like that!"

**"You're an idiot, aren't you?"** Takuma replied, still not moving. Natsu looked ready to start punching the small boy. **"Takuma is asleep. I'm Rune."** Lucy immediately went to Takuma and looked at his chest.

"I don't get it. Your necklace is still there. How could you be Rune right now!?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

**"Takuma was exhausted so he let down his guard a little. There isn't anything I could do though except talk since his body won't move right now. That loser will probably be back in control when he wakes up."** Rune replied nonchalantly. **"Stupid kid has a strong will. I normally can't even get control in his sleep!"**

Lucy had to admit, she had a new-found respect for Takuma. _"It must have been hard to always keep his guard up!"_ Of course, Lucy still thought that the boy was really weird!

Natsu was still mad at the figure and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "I don't care who you are! You don't go around calling your friends idiots and morsels!"

"He said 'mortal', not 'morsel', Flame Brain!" Gray pointed out. Natsu ignored him.

**"You're not my friends. You're not even Takuma's friends."**

"What are you talking about!? Of course we're friends! Why else are you here!?" Natsu demanded.

**"I don't know. Maybe because some idiot forced Takuma into the guild. He never wanted to join, you know? All he ever wanted was to live his life alone, away from everyone else. You think that you can make a friend in just a few minutes but Loser Takuma doesn't see it that way. You are all still total strangers to him!"** Rune started laughing maliciously. **"He doesn't believe in friendship anymore. I'm the closest thing he has ever had! You can keep trying but it's not going to change anything! Takuma is my property!"**

Natsu brought Rune closer to yell in his face, despite the fact that his eyes were still closed. "Takuma isn't your property! Besides, I won't believe you until I here those words out of Takuma's mouth!"

**"Idiot! Do you even know how demon possession works!? The demon cultivates the soul until it is ready to devour. The longer the demon stays in the person, the more delicious the soul. Most possessions could last only a few years, maybe ten years at most. Once the person possessed gives in completely to the demon within, only then could the demon have the soul. I have been inside Takuma for 50 years! One could only imagine how delicious a soul like that is! Takuma's soul is mine and mine alone! If I were to leave without taking it, another demon would be tempted by the delicious scent of a 50-year cultivated soul. You could say that I'm protecting Loser Takuma. His only salvation from me is his strong sense of wanting to live and keep me imprisoned."** Rune sighed.

"What does that have to do with friendship!?" Natsu countered.

**"Only that it would only cause more harm than good to stay friends with him. He will give in eventually. Once he does, there's no telling what I'll make him do. I just might make him kill you all. Do you really want to do that to him? If I were to do that, Takuma would become a demon king. He stayed in that cave not to protect himself, but to protect others. You guys messed up. If you leave him now, he'll probably just go back to the cave. You could all pretend like none of this ever happened. However,"** Rune smiled. **"I wouldn't mind another kiss from Lucy before you go."**

Lucy shuddered. "You kissed me, not the other way around! And I would rather kiss Happy before I kiss a sicko like you!"

**"Can't blame a demon for trying. You have until Takuma wakes up to decide. Leave him and forget this ever happened…or insist on keeping him with you because of your pathetic friendship."**

_**Me: Well that was some serious stuff!**_

_**Takuma: Isn't this in the humor category!?**_

_**Me: The next chapter will have some humor so don't worry about it!**_

_**Lucy: Takuma, tell your stupid demon to quit hitting on me!**_

_**Takuma: Um…Rune, could you please quit hitting on Lucy?…What do you mean that she's the one!?…Demon's bride!?…Shut up, Rune!**_

_**Lucy: Sorry I asked…**_

_**Me: Please review! Your reviews are what makes the difference between a good story and a bad one! You can ask Takuma/Rune questions if you want! All people who review will get a free fish from Happy!**_

_**Happy: But those are my fish!**_

_**Me: I'll get you twice as much if you do this for me!**_

_**Happy: Aye sir!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail Demon**

_Me: So nobody reviewed so Happy gets to keep his fish._

_Happy: I'm happy that I keep my fish but I really wanted double…_

_Takuma: Not everything revolves around fish._

_Happy: You take that back! Fish is the most important meal of the day!_

_Lucy: I thought that breakfast was the most important._

_Happy: Fish is breakfast!_

_Me: Nice! Sorry it took me forever to update. I wasn't sure what would happened next! I usually make this stuff up as I go along with only a small idea in mind. Hopefully, this chapter won't be too random! Also, I don't own Fairy Tail!_

_Takuma: *mumbling* Rune, I'm not going to do that!…Why would I want to take away all of Happy's fish!?…Shut up, Rune! Because you told me to is not a valid reason!…Adding 'please' doesn't change anything!…Shut up already!_

**Chapter 8**

Takuma's eyes fluttered open to the bright sunshine. As he adjusted to the bright light, he noticed that everyone seemed to be gone.

_**"They probably realized that you're a big loser and ditch you! Loser Takuma…can't even keep up with his pathetic friends!"**_ Rune laughed. Takuma rolled his eyes, refusing to give the demon the satisfaction.

"They're not my friends…just people I know. There's a difference."

"Yep!" Natsu interrupted from behind him, making Takuma jump. "Friends don't leave each other behind!"

_**"Damn! How stupid is this guy!? Didn't he just hear what you said!? He's not your friend!"**_

"Shut up, Rune! This doesn't concern you!" Takuma replied quietly. He could feel Rune practically smiling tauntingly.

_**"If it concerns you, it concerns me. We're the same being. You can't get rid of me so quit acting like you have your own separate life!"**_

"I do have my own life! Leave me alone and I'll prove it!"

_**"I wonder how you're going to prove something like that! Are you going to tie your shoes, make your bed, cut your food all by yourself!? What a big boy you are! You're so grown up, Loser Takuma!"**_ The demon teased. Takuma gritted his teeth together.

"Maybe I will! I could do so much more without you interrupting my thoughts every five minutes!"

_**"You need me and you know it! You spend more time arguing with me, even though I'm right, than actually functioning! Your 'acquaintances' are always waiting for you! If you want to prove that you don't need me, you better get a move on!"**_

Takuma looked at his fellow guild members and forced himself to calm down. Rune had a point. He really did spend all of his time talking to Rune. He joined the team with a small apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry about that. We should probably get going now, huh?"

Lucy and Gray nodded as Natsu led the way, shouting about how 'fired up' he was and stuff like that.

_Time Skip_

The group reached the next town by early afternoon. Natsu wanted to keep going but Lucy wanted to go shopping. In the end, the group decided to meet up in the Town Square in about 3 hours and went to do their own thing. Takuma was going to just wait for them there but was dragged away from the huge fountain in the center of town.

"You're coming with me!" Lucy declared, practically pulling the small thin boy behind her. "You need some clothes that aren't from last century!"

"Why!? I don't have money to buy things so there's no point!" Takuma argued.

Lucy smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry about it! We'll only get you a couple of outfits so I should be able to afford it!" Before Takuma could object, Lucy continued. "Consider it a gift to welcome you to the guild!"

_**"Look at her, pitying you like a lost puppy! If I was in control, you wouldn't need pity!"**_

Takuma ignored Rune and let himself be dragged into a nearby clothing store. Lucy started picking out random clothes and talking to the employees. When she got back, she shoved an outfit at Takuma and pointed to a section of the store with curtains.

"Try this on and let me see," Lucy told him. Takuma nodded and headed off to the curtained area, assuming that it was okay to change in them. He wasn't sure if these 'changing rooms' were around 50 years ago since he lived in a small town that didn't have big clothing stores. His mom used to make his clothes for him.

A moment later, Takuma opened the curtain and walked out wearing dark pants and a plain black long-sleeved shirt. He wore a purple short-sleeved shirt over the black shirt. The outfit was complete with a black belt slanted across his waist with a chain hanging down on either side. With his messy jet black hair, Takuma almost looked kind of cute.

"That really suits you," Lucy responded cheerfully. Takuma nodded, unsure of what to do next. Lucy grabbed some similar clothes and dragged Takuma to the register. "We'll take these and he'll wear the outfit out." The cashier nodded and within moments, Lucy and Takuma were walking out of the store. Each of them had a bag of clothes in hand.

"Thanks Lucy. But I really was fine…" Takuma couldn't believe how nice the new clothes felt. _"I bet they cost a lot!"_

_**"Did Loser Takuma like being pampered?"**_ Rune taunted. _**"She only did that so that she wouldn't be seen with such a big loser! Now you actually look almost decent!"**_

Takuma stayed silent, letting Lucy drag him to a bookstore. Lucy looked through the books quietly, reading through summaries and comparing prices. She even called Takuma over to look at one of them.

"Have you ever heard of this series?" She asked him absentmindedly. "I hear that it's really good!"

Takuma shrugged. "I've been in a cave for 50 years…You can't read books in a dark cave."

Lucy pulled her gaze away from the book to look down at the smaller boy in front of her. The top of his head barely reached her chin. "I kind of forgot…sorry." Takuma just shrugged again and Lucy went back to her books.

_Time Skip_

About a couple of hours later, Lucy and Takuma were waiting at the fountain. It was getting late and they needed to get a move on if they were going to get far enough away to look vulnerable.

"What the hell are they doing!? They were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Lucy complained. She wondered again why Erza hadn't come on this mission. _"I hate being the only girl!"_

"What's up, Luce!?" Natsu called as he and Happy ran up to them. "Where's Gray?"

"He probably got held up by the police for 'indecent exposure' again," Happy answered.

"For your information, that was just once and that cop had it in for me! Plus, I'm mostly clothed!" Gray interrupted as he joined the group. He was shirtless but otherwise completely clothed. His eyes fell onto Takuma and he smiled. "Nice threads! They really suit you!"

_**"Says the guys who hardly wears any!"**_ Rune responded. Takuma nodded his thanks to Gray for the compliment and picked up his stuff. He had avoided talking to Rune all day but it was starting to give him a headache. The more the demon got ignored, the more Rune would cause a sharp pain to Takuma's head, making it hard to think.

_**"Quit ignoring me! You're making me feel lonely!"**_ Rune complained. Takuma rolled his eyes, making the demon retaliate. Takuma dropped his things and grabbed his head at the sudden pain. Everyone looked at him worriedly.

"You okay?" Natsu asked. Takuma straightened himself up and quickly composed himself.

"Yeah," he replied. "I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it." More pain shot through him but Takuma grinned through it and continued walking.

_**"You can't ignore me forever. I'm what's keeping you alive and young. You should be grateful! As long as I'm here, you have eternal youth and eternal life! What did I do that was so wrong? I never made you kill anyone! The longer you fight back, the more impatient I become! It's better to get it over with and let me take control now than have me take it by force later! I might even keep these humans around for a little while…at least Lucy!"**_

Takuma didn't say anything to acknowledge the demon's words. Rune angrily caused another sharp pain to go through his vessel, this time letting the pain spread from the head to the boy's heart. Takuma clutched his chest and stopped. He crouched down and took deep breaths to keep himself under control.

_**"Poor Loser Takuma! He doesn't feel well! Maybe he should've listened to his mommy and stayed home! He's slowing everyone down because he's a big stubborn baby, afraid to admit what he needs!"**_

"SHUT UP, RUNE! YOU'RE THE ONE THROWING A TANTRUM!" Takuma yelled back through the pain. Everyone else jumped in surprise at the sudden outburst by the demon boy. Takuma's long black tail grew stiff as he became aware of everyone staring at him. Rune was laughing inside his head.

_**"Look at their faces! Priceless!"**_ Takuma's cheeks turned red and he ran up ahead of their group. He was so embarrassed for how he was acting that he didn't want to talk to anyone. After a while, Takuma slowed down and looked behind him. His guild mates were nowhere to be seen.

_**"You're so pathetic! You ran off like a teenage girl after getting rejected by a guy! You're such a loser!"**_

"Shut up, Rune…" Takuma replied, staring off into space. He felt horrible because he knew that, for once, Rune was right.

_**Me: I feel almost bad for Takuma!**_

_**Takuma: If you feel so bad for me, then change it so that I don't have to deal with all of this!**_

_**Me: But that's no fun!**_

_**Lucy: How do you like the clothes I chose for you?**_

_**Takuma: They're okay. I'm not really used to them yet but they're nice.**_

_**Gray: You should've been wearing something like that from the beginning!**_

_**Me: Like you've got great fashion sense?**_

_**Gray: I like to think that I do…**_

_**Lucy: In what world does stripping count as great fashion sense!?**_

_**Takuma: *mumbling* Do they really?…That's disturbing!…You do that and I'll make you pay!…Shut up, Rune!**_

_**Lucy: I'm kind of curious about what Rune said but I'm scared to ask.**_

_**Takuma: He said that some demons don't wear any clothes…ever…**_

_**Me: I'm more curious about what Rune was going to do!**_

_**Takuma: *blushing* It was nothing! N-Nothing at all!**_

_**Me: …Okay then…please review if you liked the story so far. Also if you have any ideas! Next chapter is going to be Takuma's first real mission so if you have any ideas for that, let me know right away! Your reviews really do make a difference! Thanks!**_


End file.
